


Вот так и обрезают рукава

by Akitosan, MXTXLonghaired



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: FB-2019, M/M, OOC, Ratings: G - PG-13, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 04:50:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20700233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitosan/pseuds/Akitosan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MXTXLonghaired/pseuds/MXTXLonghaired
Summary: Это было какое-то затмение





	Вот так и обрезают рукава

Прошедшей ночью Цзян Чэн был доволен. Впервые за долгое время он получил удовлетворение общепринятым способом: через сплетение тел. Но кое-что его беспокоило — постель ему согрела не наложница и не жена, а мужчина, да к тому же глава клана.

Он смутно помнил, почему и как это вышло, и кто первым подал знак, а кто пошел на сближение, это было неважно. Цзинь Гуанъяо сладко спал у него на груди, а он не смел пошевелиться, дабы не потревожить его сон, и укорял себя за несдержанность самыми страшными словами.

Вот так и обрезают рукава. Вспышка. Затмение.

К счастью, затмение было неполным. По крайней мере, он не снимал верхнего халата, и Цзинь Гуанъяо при всем желании не мог увидеть уродливого шрама от дисциплинарного кнута у него на груди. Пусть разум его помутился, то хотя бы не настолько, чтобы так открываться перед этим человеком.

Цзян Чэн с удивлением и радостью разглядывал его и не находил изъянов. На теле Цзинь Гуанъяо были шрамы, но то были шрамы воина. Почему он не залечил их духовной силой? Не захотел или не мог? Цзян Чэн осторожно провел пальцем по шраму в виде полумесяца, что располагался под левым ребром, и ЦГЯ зашевелился и проснулся. Подняв голову, он посмотрел на Цзян Чэна, и во взгляде не было ни недоумения, ни гнева.

Его золотые глаза действительно были очень красивы.

***

Во всем был виноват Вэй Усянь! Это все тоже из-за него! Хотя нет, конкретно в этом помутнении был виноват Цзинь Лин. Ведь это он сказал:

— Если бы младший дядя был женщиной, тебе пришлось бы жениться на нем.

— Что ты сказал?!

— Он отвечает всем твоим требованиям. Не слишком красив, хотя я так не считаю, не слишком высок, говорит мало, несмотря на богатства нерасточителен. И хорошо относится к Цзинь Лину, то есть ко мне. И тебе совсем не пришлось бы за ним ухаживать. Ты мог бы просто подойти и сказать: мне нравятся… ну я не знаю, к примеру, ваши глаза...

Цзян Чэн погладил Цзыдянь на пальце, и Цзинь Лин мигом исчез из покоев.

Но вечером после ужина он снова заговорил о своем младшем дяде.

— А еще я слышал, что младший дядя так предан супруге, что не берет наложниц.

Цзян Чэн нахмурился. В первый раз он простил Цзинь Лину подобные наглые разговоры за молодостью лет и глупостью, но теперь любимый племянник явно напрашивался на хорошую трепку.

— Так вот почему от тебя никого толку на ночных охотах. Ты слишком занят подслушиванием сплетен. Иди-ка сюда, я научу тебя хорошим манерам прямо сейчас.

— Глава Цзян, что случилось?

Цзинь Гуанъяо появился из ниоткуда и заслонил собой Цзинь Лина, как луна загораживает солнце. Пока Цзинь Гуанъяо своим мягким вкрадчивым голосом расспрашивал о причинах их ссоры Цзинь Лина, Цзян Чэн с удивлением и удовольствием рассматривал его. О да, он и правда подходил по всем параметрам. Не слишком красивый, не слишком (о, даже слишком не слишком!) знатен, и обладает мягкими манерами. И хорошо относится к Цзинь Лину, тут уж нечего возразить.

Вот только он не был женщиной, да к тому же был женат. Да что с того, что у него нет наложниц! Это значит лишь то, что он далек от плотских утех, в отличие от его любвеобильного отца.

Закончив с Цзинь Лином, Цзинь Гуанъяо снова обратился к Цзян Чэну:

— Глава Цзян, между вами и Цзинь Лином снова произошло какое-то недоразумение?

Цзян Чэн собирался пояснить, что их племянник несдержан в выражениях, и он надеется, что глава Цзинь займется его воспитанием, но вместо этого сказал:

— Надеюсь, вы разрешите это недоразумение. Цзинь Лин только что сватал вас за меня.

Что он сказал? Как можно было быть таким грубым!

Длинные ресницы Цзинь Гуанъяо слегка дрогнули, улыбка на его лице казалась холодной, как лунный свет.

— Но как… почему вы вдруг об этом заговорили?

— Глава Цзинь, ваши глаза… — начал было Цзян Чэн, но вовремя остановился. Церемонно поклонился и, сгорая от стыда, удалился к себе.

А спустя всего лишь час непонятного страшного томления к нему постучали.

***

Простились они очень тепло, и даже Цзинь Лин не путался под ногами. Впрочем, с ним Цзян Чэн успел попрощаться еще до обеда.

Цзян Чэн надеялся, что Цзинь Гуанъяо не заговорит об этом, но он заговорил.

— По поводу сегодняшней ночи. Прошу меня простить, глава Цзян, на меня снизошло какое-то затмение, я всего лишь хотел уточнить у вас…

— Вам не за что извиняться, глава Цзинь. И меня накрыло тем же самым. Затмением.

Они обменялись многообещающими взглядами, и судя по блеску в глазах Цзинь Гуанъяо, тот тоже надеялся, что это страшное затмение снизойдет на них и при следующей встрече.


End file.
